Waiting for You
by ThinE
Summary: Many years ago, never in my life would I have thought that we could become like we were today... Oneshot sequel to NEVER GONE. Tsuchiura x Tsukimori


Hello people! Here I am again, presenting a new one-shot.

It's the sequel to another one-shot of mine, **Never Gone**. You might want to read that one first, although you don't really have to. I just recommend you so you understand the situation a bit better, especially since there is an OC present here, who made the 1st appearance in Never Gone.

Anyway, this story was 1st submitted in a fanfic contest in LJ, with the theme _'Thanks'_, where I won 1st place =)

Before I forget, going according to the theme, I'd like to thank **ayachan12** for the proof-reading, **Nerizu** for beta-reading, and everyone who supported my fic in the contest. Last but not least, I humbly thank **you**, the readers, for taking the time in reading my fics, even if only 1.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda d'Oro and never will.

**

* * *

Waiting for You**

"_I'll be waiting..."_

_The crimson-haired woman said it gently with a sweet smile and soft voice. Her image vividly appeared before me. Oh, it had been so long. I reached my hand out, trying to hold her, but she disappeared into thin air before I could touch her...

* * *

_

I opened my heavy eyes, finding myself looking toward the white ceiling above me. I breathed, and realized I was wearing an inhalator. As I inhaled again, I felt a bit of pain in my chest.

I remembered now. I must have been delivered to the hospital after an asthmatic attack, something I'd been having these last years. Must be due to my age, which I hated to admit.

I tried to remember where I was and what I was doing before I collapsed. Was I working? Was I at home? And who was the one who found me? I couldn't remember any of those. In fact, I had started forgetting things lately that it was frustrating. I didn't like it. I was getting old, after all...

The sound of the door opening brought me back to reality. I turned my head and saw a figure I knew too well through my slightly blurry eyes. I shot a weak smile, but surely that person couldn't see it behind the inhalator.

"Ah, you're awake," that figure said with a relieved tone. "I'll call the doctor."

With that, the figure disappeared behind the door again. Not long after, a doctor in his white coat appeared, along with a nurse.

"How do you feel now?" the doctor kindly asked as he took my wrist and checked my pulse. I could only nod weakly. It was followed by a smile by the doctor and he continued doing some check-ups while the nurse took note.

Some time later, his smile widened. "Seems like your condition has gotten better. You don't need the inhalator anymore for now. Just rest assured. And should you need anything, please call the station."

With that, the nurse removed the inhalator from my face and explained about the button to call the nurse station. I gave them my gratitude and they left.

After both the doctor and nurse went out of the room, the figure appeared again. This time, he closed the door behind him, walked toward my bed and sat on the chair at the bedside.

I looked at him. He looked wary and concerned, yet totally serious, with creased forehead, specs sitting on the bridge of his nose and strands of silver partially covering his hair. Everything made him look older than his almost sixty-years old.

"How long have I been here?" I asked weakly.

"Rosa and Hayato brought you here last night, and you have been unconscious since then," he explained.

"Where is Rosa now?" I inquired.

"She just left. Since she stayed here the whole night, I asked her to take a rest while looking after the kids."

I smiled upon remembering her. My only daughter, my pride and joy. It must have scared her to death when I had the attack yesterday. After all, I was the only direct relative she had. I'd been raising her as a single father since the day she was born. Her mother passed away after giving birth due to complications. And today, over thirty years later, I was really proud of her. She was a renowned opera singer, an understanding wife, a wonderful mother and remained the best daughter one could ever ask for.

"What is that smile for?" he asked curiously.

I looked at him and smiled again. Many years ago, never in my life would I have thought that we could become like we were today. From the deadliest rival, he turned to be the most supportive friend for me and my late wife. Years later, we became partners at work and best friends through thick and thin. And who would have guessed that my daughter and his son would fall for each other and decided to officially declare their bond through marriage? Since then, we literally became family, and our children asked us to live with them so we didn't have to live each on our own.

"I still can't believe what has become of us," I muttered with a soft chuckle.

He frowned. "What are you talking about? It's not like our kids just got married yesterday. We've been living under the same roof for nearly ten years now, remember?"

"I know, I remember. It's just that it's still so hard to believe sometimes," I grinned.

He rolled his eyes in disbelief but didn't say anything.

After a short silence, I suddenly remembered my dream.

"I dreamed of Kaho," I announced while facing the white ceiling.

"Huh? When?" he asked.

"Just now, before I woke up. She said she'd be waiting, but when I tried to hold her, she disappeared and I woke up," I mumbled sadly with a sigh.

The man sitting beside me didn't say anything.

"I wonder what it means," I continued mumbling.

I turned my head toward the quiet man. "Have you ever dreamed of Michi since she passed away?"

"Of course," he finally voiced out. "But nothing like that."

"Well, maybe I'm just thinking too much...," I said with a shrug.

"Perhaps it's just the effects of the sedative," he commented, then stood up. "I'm going to call Rosa and Hayato to tell them you're awake. Just rest for now, will you."

I murmured _'thanks' _to him and nodded, then watched his retreating figure until he got out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

I woke up to small voices around me. I blinked as consciousness came to me, and noticed familiar and relieved faces. Faces of my beloved family...

"Dad, how are you?" Rosa immediately asked and grabbed my hand as soon as she saw me open my eyes. I could see relief wash over her face, and her eyes were glossy. My heart twitched at seeing my only child so worried.

"Grandpa!" I heard a child's small voice from the other side of the bed. It made me turn my head and smile at the anxious little girl grabbing the sheet of my bed.

"Hotaru-chan, have you been a good girl?" I asked my seven-years-old granddaughter with a smile.

"Of course, so I can play music with grandpa again!" she exclaimed with determination.

Suddenly I saw a smaller hand beside Hotaru, which was frantically trying to grab the edge of the bed.

"Climb! Climb! Grandpa!" came the toddler voice.

Immediately after that, a man in his thirties hurried toward the side of the bed and lifted the little boy in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Dad. The children wanted to tag along. I hope they don't disturb your rest," he said apologetically while the little boy in his arms tried to break free and called for me.

I shook my head and smiled. "I don't mind, Hayato. I'm happy to see all of you here."

Finally my son-in-law released the three-year-old toddler and set him on my bed, where he started shaking my arm with his little hands.

"Grandpa! Play!" he insisted.

I laughed at the little boy's actions, then raised my arm and patted his head.

"I can't play now, Shou-kun. You'll have to wait until I get back home," I explained patiently.

"When?" he asked hopefully.

"Soon. So be a good boy, okay?" I assured. The little boy pouted, but nodded nonetheless.

I turned my head to the other side of my bed, where Rosa was still holding my hand desperately, like unwilling to let go.

"Dad," she murmured anxiously. "Please don't scare me like that again."

I forced a smile and a nod. My poor daughter. No matter how grown-up she might be, she'd always be my child.

"Sorry for worrying you, Rosa," I whispered.

Not long after, the door opened and my in-law emerged in the room.

"Now, now, kids. It's getting late. Grandpa needs rest," he half-commanded while adjusting his glasses, gaining protests from the children.

"Are you staying here tonight, father?" Hayato asked him.

The older man nodded and walked toward the little group around my bed.

"I'll manage somehow," he continued.

"But father, the sofa isn't very comfortable for your back. Let _me_ stay," Rosa debated.

"No. You have to rest!" he commanded. He might be an old man now, but his debating skills hadn't faded.

"I can do it too," Hayato joined the discussion.

"Can't do. You have work tomorrow morning," Rosa prevented sternly.

"Like I said, I'm staying here tonight. End of discussion," the older man frowned.

"But-"

"Rosa," I called, and squeezed her hand. "The old man is right. Go home and rest. The kids need you. Your husband needs you too."

"But I'm worried, dad," she insisted, and I wondered who she took the worrisome personality after.

"Rosa, what can possibly happen? I'm in a hospital. Doctors and nurses are everywhere. And you can come over tomorrow again. Don't worry," I assured her.

Rosa finally sighed in defeat. "Alright."

With that, Rosa and Hayato finally prepared the kids to go home. Hotaru bent over the bed to give me a peck on my cheek and Shou hugged my arm before being lifted by his father.

"Get well soon, Dad," Hayato said.

"Thank you," I answered.

Rosa came over to my bedside again and bent over to hold me. Quite long, that had me wondering. My daughter wasn't usually this sentimental.

"Promise me you'll get well soon, Dad," she murmured, before giving me a peck on my cheek and letting me go.

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you for everything, Rosa. You're such a good kid."

"Dad, you're making it sound as if we won't see each other again," she complained.

I chuckled. "I was just saying."

I turned my head toward my son-in-law who was standing by the door waiting for his wife.

"Hayato," I called. "Take care of your family, will you?"

He smiled. "Sure, Dad. You have my word."

After a complicated farewell from my daughter who was unusually sentimental, they finally left, leaving the room in utter silence. I shifted my gaze toward the sofa in a corner. The old man was sitting there with his serious face, reading a magazine.

"So silent. Just a while ago, the room was so lively," I commented.

He shot me a gaze without moving a muscle. "I know I don't talk that much," he answered cynically.

I laughed soundlessly, then closed my eyes. Drowsiness was overcoming again.

"Len," I called.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for staying."

"Don't mention it," he answered plainly.

"I didn't mean tonight. Thank you for staying and standing by all these years. You don't know how much I appreciate it," I said seriously. I didn't know where the urge to say all that came from.

He sighed loudly.

"Really, Ryoutarou," he retorted. "Stop talking so odd already."

I chuckled, and finally gave up against the sleepiness that was taking over my consciousness.

"Thank you, Len..." I whispered again before falling into the deepest slumber.

* * *

"_I've been waiting, Ryou..."_

_There she was again, the crimson-haired woman with a sweet smile and gentle voice. My beloved Kahoko. This time, she offered me a hand. I didn't hesitate to take it. It was warm... I've missed it so much._

_She smiled and nodded, before pulling my hand toward the brightest light I'__d__ ever seen in my life... the eternity..._

_.  
_

**~+~ END ~+~**

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** So, how was it? It's not as tears-triggering as the prequel, but well... I'm still proud of this work. Let me know what you think of this, will you? ;)

Another note regarding my other fics: **Impossible not to Love** is in beta-reading process, while **Violation** might take somewhat longer. Sorry for those waiting. Hang in there, peeps =)


End file.
